vínculos del pasado
by ashsharingan
Summary: Ash hace un sellado prohibido que le cuesta la vida, pero poco a poco descubrirán sus amigos como era su familia después de la muerte; pésimo sumario lo se no soy muy bueno con los sumarios; contiene la muerte del personaje
1. Chapter 1

**queridos lectores, estoy de muchas ideas para mis historias así que os pediría que comentaseis al respecto por animarme un rato, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leía en un fic que Naruto usaba el Shiki Fuuin para sellar la Juubi pero se me vino a la cabeza de que lo usase Ash en vez de Naruto y en vez de que sea en las naciones elementales lo usase en Altomare y que en vez de la Juubi sea Latios y su padre, esta historia esta inspirada en Arceus-Master "una nueva oportunidad de vida (está en ingles por si no lo sabéis)", así que escribiré esta historia y otras que estoy pensando en ellas, por favor no os olvidéis comentar**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto (sus caracteres solo porque esto no es un crossover) ni de Pokémon ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

**punto de vista de Ash**

había sido una noche muy agitada en Altomare y para resumiros los hechos os contare lo que hicimos durante nuestra estancia en Altomare, ah, por cierto mi nombre es Ash pero moriré antes de que nadie recuerde mi nombre ¿que por que? porque utilicé un sellado prohibido que me va a matar pero primero os resumiré lo que hicimos en Altomare y así entenderéis mi situación:

primero mis amigos y yo ibamos a tener unas vacaciones a Altomare 'la ciudad del agua' para así poder relajarnos un poco, ironía del destino porque yo iba a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones cuando ahora estoy a punto de morir, bueno continuo, pero toda paz se acabó cuando Pikachu, mi amigo y compañero Pokémon oyó unos ruidos que decían que alguien estaba en peligro e instintivamente se movió hacia ellos y yo le seguí

cuando llegamos vimos que una chica estaba en peligro y yo como el valiente que soy (sarcásticamente) fui hacia ellos y libere a la chica y luego corrimos hasta que ella desapareció y no la volvimos a ver hasta después del torneo de carrera de Altomare donde visitamos el museo y Lorenzo, el guia se hizo cargo de nosotros y nos guió por el museo pero luego estaba esa chica de nuevo y me apresuré a verla después de escapar de Lorenzo y los demás vi como la chica me rechazó como me dijo que no me conocía y luego se fue me despistó cuando la seguía pero luego me dirigió a un jardín lleno de vida, yo me estaba preguntando ¿a que estará jugando esa chica?

cuando estaba paseando por el jardín una fuerza invisible me atacó y mi compañero perdió el equilibrio cuando volvía y entonces esa chica se interpuso y la figura se reveló que era un Latios como el guardián de Altomare y cuando estaban discutiendo la otra chica idéntica a la otra chica salió y me regaño, y por si eso fuese poco lanzo a Latios contra mi y yo pensaba que tenía que revelar mis habilidades pero para mi suerte Lorenzo salió y calmo las cosas entre todos y durante un buen rato de explicaciones y de juegos de Latias finalmente me fui a descansar con mis amigos al centro Pokémon

lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, dos ladronas habían irrumpido en el jardín y robaron la joya alma y secuestraron a Latios para alimentar la MDA (mecanismo de defensa de Altomare) y pensaban hacer este lugar una base para sus planes de dominación mundial, cuando liberamos a Latios una ola se acercaba a ALtiomare y los dos gemelos dragones se estrellaron a si mismos en la ola y yo sabiendo lo que pasaría le dije a Lorenzo sobre mis habilidades cosa que eso se sorprendió y me dijo

"Ash ¿estas seguro de esto?" dijo lorenzo conmigo a solas

"si, no hay mas remedio para que Latias no caiga en depresión de ver a su hermano muerto, que así sea" dije con una voz seria

"pues entonces lo siento mucho por no llegar a conocerte mejor y sobre todo, mis eternas gracias por lo que vas a hacer" dice Lorenzo desprendiendo una lágrima y abrazándome y yo yéndome al punto mas alto de Altomare viendo a todos mis amigos desprendiendo lágrimas

"¿abuelo?" dijo Bianca

"¿Si?" dijo Lorenzo esperando que no dijese la pregunta que esperaba

"¿que va a hacer Ash, abuelo? ¿y por qué se ha subido a la torre de Altomare?" el gozo de Lorenzo en un pozo y no pudo evitar decir la verdad

"el se va a sacrificar por devolverle la vida a Latios" dijo Lorenzo

"¿QUUUEEEE?" todos gritaron

mientras tanto yo estaba haciendo los signos de manos y grite y se oyó en toda la ciudad mi grito

"SHIKI FUUIN"

al instante una sombra emergió y todos vieron con horror como la sombra tomo forma de fantasma de las películas de horror y de suspense se formaba detrás mia y la sombra me empezó a gritar y a rezumar Reatsu

**"¿para que me llamaste humano mortal?" **yo estaba en el miedo puro como esa sombra empezó a querer abalanzarse sobre mi y matarme pero el dios bajó el nivel de energía y me quede mas aliviado

"Shinigami-sama, necesito que Latios vuelva a tener vida para ello decido sacrificar la mia si puede ayudarme" dije

**"¿sabes el pago?" **asentí **"muy bien mortal, entonces tu deseo se hará realidad a cambio del pago"**

todos estaban gritando mi nombre y diciendo que no lo hiciese pero estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarme y al instante vieron como las manos del Shinigami me atravesaron el cuerpo y fueron hacia la luz que Latios y Latias hicieron cuando se estrellaron en la ola

grité, grite de agonía pura, grite como ninguna vez he hecho en mis viajes y mis gritos se oyeron por todo Altomare

**fin del punto de vista de Ash**

**mientras tanto con los dragones**

Latias estaba muy mareada, muy, muy mareada y cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio que su hermano estaba parpadeando transparentemente

(diálogo Pokémon)

"hermano, ¿por que? ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿por que me protegiste sabiendo que tendrías... esto?" hablo Latias sin saber lo que pasaba

"Latias, escúchame, hemos salvado la ciudad, pero aun precio" dice Latios en una voz reconfortante y muy cariñosa

"¿de que estas hablando?" dice Latias temiendo el precio

Latios iba a hablar cuando escuchó los gritos de Ash desgarradores y se congelo de miedo cuando unas manos monstruosas le agarraron y le tiraron fuera de la luz

Latias iba tras su hermano y se sorprendió cuando vio a Ash absorber a Latios cuando miró hacia los amigos de Ash y sus familiares que se congelaron también de miedo, y cuando los gritos cesaron el cuerpo de Ash estaba echando humo literalmente y la criatura le quitó lo que parecía ser su alma y pego un grito mucho mayor que los anteriores y se cayó de la torre

Latias lo cogió y lo hecho de vuelta a la tierra cuando sus amigos la alcanzaron dijeron meneándole

"Ash, Ash, Ash" gritaba Misty

pero no había respuesta y Brock continuo

"Ash, por favor contesta" dice con lágrimas

Lorenzo les tocó el hombro a cada uno diciendo

"ya no va a responder, nunca mas" dice

"no me niego a creerlo, aun me debe mi bicicleta, ¿me oyes Ash? así que no mueras" dice Misty llorando profundamente

pero no había respuesta, era como si Ash no les escuchase cuando empezó a abrir los ojos

"mira Brock está empezando a abrir los ojos" dice Misty

"rápido debemos llevarle a un hospital" dice Brock pero Ash le detuvo "¿Ash?"

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA-LUMINOUS ARC 2-DEMISE OF A DREAM**

"lo...siento...Brock...pero...es...el...final...para...mi" dice Ash con voz entrecortada

"Ash no digas eso" dice Misty "aun me debes mi bici"

"pues...no...podré...pagártela...porque...este...es...mi...fin" dice Ash intentando levantarse "pero...aun...me...queda...una cosa mas por hacer" dice yendo a la joya alma

Ash tocó la joya alma y al instante cobró forma en un latios mas grande que el de antes cosa que sorprendió a todos y Ash cayo agarrado por el Latios

_"tonto, ¿por que lo hiciste?" _dice agarrando a Ash

"porque nadie...se merece vivir...con una familia rota...como la tuya" dice Ash y momentos después el último aliento de Ash abandono su cuerpo

"AAAASSSHHHH/_AAAASSSHHHH_" gritaron todos sus amigos y los dragones con el

poco después su cuerpo creo una luz que al cesar se vio a un Latios mas pequeño que el que Ash dio forma el la joya alma y todos supieron que al instante Ash dejó de existir y todos lloraron su perdida

* * *

**mis queridos lectores, lo siento por el capítulo triste pero pondré mas capítulos alegres, no os olvidéis comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. pasado chocante

**bueno, queridos lectores aquí estoy con otro capítulo de vínculos del pasado, en este capítulo veréis como se desarrolla la trama y se complica, que lo disfrutéis y no os olvidéis de poner comentarios**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon o los caracteres de Naruto utilizados en este fic**

* * *

cuando Latios despertó y miró a su alrededor vio a un Latios mas grande que el y una Latias mas pequeña que el y al instante lloró porque sabía quien era ese Latios y esa Latias así que sin mas se dirigió a ellos con lagrimas en los ojos

(diálogo Pokémon)

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA-MORPHOGENETIC SORROW**

"¿padre, eres tu?" dice Latios

"si, mi hijo, soy yo" y casi al instante Latios se abalanzó sobre su padre y lloró sobre su hombro

"ya, ya" dice Latios padre intentando calmar a su hijo

"¿pero como es posible? tu deberías estar en la joya alma" dice Latios hijo con mucho asombro

"tu hermano hizo un último regalo conmigo y con vosotros volviéndome a la vida y con vosotros" dice tristemente sabiendo el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer el hermano de sus hijos

"¡¿hermano?!" dijeron los dos gemelos

"si, antes de teneros a vosotros dos tuve un primer hijo llamado Ashura que fue raptado por las organizaciones criminales debido a su gran cantidad de poder que tenía en su cuerpo y lo iban a utilizar de fuente de energía para alimentar una gran máquina que devastaría el mundo entero, los perseguí hasta Altomare donde me quedé para ver a mi esposa, vuestra madre, pero fui atacado en el proceso, logré salir de Altomare y vi una casa donde decía residencia Ketchum, pero solo era una ilusión creada por mi hijo y me sorprendió bastante que a esa edad pudiese crear ilusiones tan poderosas, así que lo dejé allí porque sabía que si venía conmigo solo empeoraría las cosas y podría ser llegado a ser secuestrado de nuevo así que lo dejé allí, luego volvía a Altomare donde Lorenzo ya sabe toda la historia" dice Latios padre recuperando el aliento por la historia tan larga

"hermano, has estado enfrente de nuestros hocicos y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta" dice Latias llorando por perder a otro de su familia

"si, Latias, pero lo que me intriga es que no se dejó ver por vosotros dos lo que me da dos respuestas: una, que no quería ser encontrado y otra que estaba huyendo de algo; ¿pero de que?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz entro en el jardín sorprendiendo a todos que estaban callados aun recuperándose del choque de perder a su amigo y todos miraron a la luz

la luz descendió a las garras de Latios padre y se dejó descansar una luz que iba tomando forma redonda y los Latis estaban llorando porque eso significaba que habían perdido para siempre a su hermano e hijo y Lorenzo dijo

(fin del diálogo Pokémon)

"al igual que su padre que eres tu, dio su vida por la ciudad de Altomare y por su familia" todos se quedaron sin palabras ante las palabras de Lorenzo y todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos de cena incluido Brock que no abría los ojos por nada y Bianca un poco mas recuperada del choque le dijo

"¿abuelo estás seguro de que era el?" dice Bianca

"si, lo soy Bianca, tuve mis dudas al principio, pero se aclararon todas cuando Ash convocó a la parca de la muerte" dicho esto Lorenzo suspiró

los amigos de Ash estaban impresionados con toda la historia y mas con Pikachu que el pobre estaba teniendo un ataque de lágrimas que ya tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por su amigo y el pobre no podía admitir que ha sido engañado y se hecho a llorar mas aun porque su amigo se auto crió solo siguiendo su camino

'La...La...tíos' decía una voz que todos fueron a la joya alma puesta ya en el pedestal

'pa...padre' dice la joya

"¿A...Ashura?" dice su padre en estado de choque puro "¿pero, como?"

el alma de Ash se materializa en un latios negro como el ébano dejando a todos en choque incluido a los dos gemelos que estaban todos sorprendidos

_"el Shinigami me encerró en la joya alma y me permitió veros una última vez mas charlar con vosotros, ¿todo lo que dijiste es cierto, padre?" _la voz de Ash se transmitía a todas las partes de el jardín y todos los Pokémon escuchaban la voz de Ash se acercaban para investigar y su sorpresa fue que vieron dos Latios de mas uno de igual tamaño de Latios hijo, quizás un poco mas grande y otro que era mucho mas grande que los otros dos pero el mediano estaba transparente por lo que se acercaron a Latios para preguntarle

"Latios, ¿quién es ese?" pregunta un Pidgey

"os presento a mi hermano, Ashura" dice triste Latios y todos se quedaron en choque otra vez, los humanos por entenderle y los Pokémon por conocer a un hermano que nunca antes habían conocido y para sorpresa de todos todos vieron su forma humana y se sorprendieron que era ese humano que había entrado en el jardín y se dispusieron a hablar con el pero Brock interrumpió ese momento y dijo

"¿como es posible que te podamos entender?"

_"porque yo soy el centro de la energía psíquica y yo traduzco lo que queréis decir" _dice la voz de Ash en sus cabezas

"telepatía" dice Misty "¿cuando aprendiste eso?"

_"desde que no tengo cuerdas vocales para hablar me transmito mentalmente a vuestro psique y desde ahí os hablo"_

"guau" dice Bianca "nunca nos hemos conocido con buen pie y perdón por acusarte de todas las cosas que he pensado"

_"no importa, Bianca, estabas protegiendo a mis hermanos y eso siempre te lo agradeceré"_

"ya pero..."

_"mira, no importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, siempre y cuando te disculpes de tus acciones que ya te disculpaste no hay razón para sentirse mal" _dice Ash con infinita sabiduría cosa que dejó sin habla a todos

_"me queda poco tiempo, os diré una cosa: decirle al profesor Oak que he muerto y que por favor que lo entienda porque la ilusión y los recuerdos que le puse eran todos falsos, decidle cada detalle pasado aquí y también lo del sello prohibido" _dice Ash desvaneciéndose

"Ash por favor, no, ahora que te hemos conocido no puedes abandonarnos" dice Latias desesperada por perder a otro hermano

_"lo siento Latias, esto me supera y no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo, por favor perdóname por no estar allí para ti y por causarte este dolor" _dice abrazando a Latias y cuando la soltó estaba rodeándole un aura blanca y yéndose a la joya alma para nunca regresar

los gemelos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el padre estaba llorando de pura tristeza, esto no volvió a suceder cuando perdió a su esposa y la madre de los gemelos y su hijo mayor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se derrumbo en tristeza pura, los gemelos no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, Latios estaba intentando calmar a su hermana que estaba llorando de tristeza pura y dura y el estaba desprendiendo unas lágrimas junto a Pikachu en su pecho

los amigos de Ash y los cuidadores humanos del jardín sentían mucha pena por la familia, que ahora que podían ser una familia unida se rompió definitivamente y sus amigos se echaron a llorar mientras que los demás estaban desprendiendo lágrimas de tristeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aire estaba cargado de tristeza y de rabia por no poder haber salvado a Ash y todos gritaron en su idioma

**"AAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHUUURRRRAAAAA"**

* * *

**vaya, queridos lectores, que trama ¿no? por favor comentad que os parece y por favor que sean comentarios positivos, si no, no los pongas**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. una sorpresa muy inesperada

**bueno queridos lectores, aquí voy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de vínculos del pasado, que lo disfrutéis **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon o los caracteres de Naruto**

* * *

**en pueblo paleta (en el laboratorio del profesor) (tres días después)**

el profesor Oak estaba que no daba a basto con el número de quejas que recibía de los vecinos puesto que al parecer la casa de Delia desapareció de la noche a la mañana dejando solo un cráter el la tierra y ni idea de donde estaban Ash, Delia o su marido que aun seguía sin aparecer, este (el profesor) se puso a llamar a Ash pero lo único que saltó fue su contestador, quería trasmitirle una mala noticia pero lo que el no sabía que recibiría una noticia traumática por parte de sus amigos

toc, toc, toc

sonó en su puerta y fue a recibirle a su visitante y abrió, y lo que se encontró fue con unas caras muy tristes de los amigos de Ash y otros tres que nunca antes había visto pero por sus caras parecía que habían llorado por largo tiempo y los otros tres visitantes se parecían a los legendarios Latios y Latias por lo que llevaban puesto, tenían una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul (los hombres) y roja (la mujer) con un triángulo que contraría el color de sus chaquetas zapatillas azules y pelo azul junto con sus pantalones azules con lineas blancas (los hombres) y la mujer los llevaba rojo pero lo que le diferenciaba era que el pelo en vez de ser corto era largo hasta la parte superior de su espalda

"¿se puede saber que pasa?, parecéis como si vinieseis de la guerra por vuestras caras sucias y muy tristes y ¿quienes son ellos? se parecen mucho a los dragones eones del sur, en la ciudad de Altomare" dice el profesor "y por si no lo sabíais la casa de Delia a desaparecido y en su lugar solo queda un cráter como si la casa fuese volada en pedazos, solo que no se encuentran los pedazos"

"profesor, cálmese, por favor" dice Brock con amabilidad

"¡¿como que me calme Brock?! la casa de Delia a desaparecido, estoy intentando llamar a Delia pero no contesta e igual pasa con Ash, ¿donde está?" contesta muy alterado el profesor Oak

"Ashura ya no se encuentra entre nosotros Samuel Oak" dice el adulto con voz grave y rasgada

"¿y usted quien es? ¿y por que dice eso? y sobre todo ¿quién es Ashura?" dice muy preocupado el profesor

"Ashura es mi hijo y es al que vosotros conocéis por Ash" vuelve a decir el adulto con los otros dos que le acompañaban derramando lagrimas

"¿u-u-usted es su padre?" tartamudea el profesor no creyéndose lo que oía y decía ese hombre "mientes, su padre era castaño y con los ojos claros azules y tu eres pelinegro con los ojos rojos"

"te prometo profesor que yo soy su verdadero padre y todo lo que usted había visto en la vida de Ash solo fue una ilusión" dice el supuesto padre de Ash

"eso es imposible, ni siquiera un psíquico como mew podría hacer esa ilusión tan poderosa incluso falsificar las fechas de nacimiento y las vidas de ambos padres que además ¿por que iba alguien a hacer esto a Ash?" dice el profesor aun no creyéndose que ese hombre era el padre de Ash

"Ash hizo esa ilusión para mantenerse a salvo de los que le querían capturar incluso lo hizo a niveles que nunca me había imaginado para los psíquicos e incluso los Zoroarks" dice el adulto

"aun no me creo que tu fueses el padre de Ash, yo le vi antes de que misteriosamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra" dice el profesor extrañando a Latios padre

_"por que iba a hacer que su padre desapareciera a no ser..." _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Misty habló al profesor

"es cierto profesor, todo lo que dijo era cierto, incluso nosotros estando allí no le creímos hasta que Ash mostró su forma Lati a todo el mundo antes de convertirse en la joya alma, incluso tengo un vídeo que lo prueba" y todos se sorprendieron de que Misty tenía un vídeo porque no la vieron con una cámara en la mano pero para resolver dudas dijo "me lo dio el abuelo de Bianca antes de irnos porque tenían una cámara oculta para grabar a posibles ladrones de la joya alma"

todos se quedaron en silencio y el profesor Oak puso el vídeo y se reproduce (todo el capítulo 2 sin excepciones) y decir que el hombre se sorprendió es decir que se cae el mundo porque literalmente no tenía pensamientos ni palabras para describir lo que vio y vivió con ese chico ahora fallecido, vivió prácticamente una mentira, una ilusión provocada por el para protegerse y al final del vídeo el profesor estaba derramando lagrimas por la muerte de Ash, aun así si lo de su madre era una mentira, lo que vivió con ese chico fue real y le quería como a su propio nieto como Gary así como Ash le quería también porque lo sentía (y este hombre no se equivocaba)

"así que es cierto todo, Ash a muerto y su ilusión a desaparecido eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo" dice con la voz herida en el dolor y luego se rió y dijo "hacer una ilusión de tal grado, estoy muy orgulloso de el y mas lo deberías de estar tu" dice señalando al adulto entre los niños

"créame, que lo estoy" dijo "pero lo que me extraña es que porque decidiría hacer desaparecer a su padre de ese modo, ¿Ash lloró?" dice su padre

"si, mucho, estuvo inconsolable durante tres días" informa el profesor Oak

"entonces ya se porque fue" dice el Latios adulto "el debió sentir como yo y su madre verdadera moríamos en Altomare así que decidió sentir el mismo dolor que sus hermanos y decidió eliminar a su padre de la ilusión pero necesitaba a la media ilusión para que nadie sospechase de el así que mantuvo a su madre ilusoria" dice su padre

"lo bueno es que ahora está con su verdadera madre" dice Brock

"si" dicen los dos niños eones al unísono

* * *

al atardecer se ve un barco cargado de pasajeros que venía a visitar Altomare cargado de gente turista para venir a hablar sobre la leyenda de Latios y Latias, que, al parecer hace poco, por la noche un humano salvó la vida de los dos guardianes y encarcelaron a los dos ladrones de la joya alma pero sobre el cielo se veían dos figuras: una negra como el ébano y otra roja como la amapola pero la roja era mas grande por lo cual se veía mas a menudo cuando les daba el sol perpendicularmente

**"al parecer me creen humano ¿no es así, madre?" **dice el Latios negro

**"al parecer así es... Ashura" **dice la madre de este Latios

**"apuesto a que se llevan la sorpresa del año y posiblemente de la vida si nos ven ahora mismo"** dice Ash

**"seguramente, pero ahora que harás, si invocas al shinigami otra vez este va a buscar otro engaño como el que le hiciste la anterior vez y estará furioso contigo por haberle engañado"** dice su madre

**"madre, no le engañé, simplemente llegué a un trato con él para que nos dejase vivir otra vez, aunque debo de decir que Arceus ayudó mucho cuando le intenté hacer que me crea" **ahí su madre se asombró y le iba a preguntar que clase de acuerdo había llegado con el shinigami para que les dejase vivir de nuevo pero se detuvo cuando Ashura guiñó un ojo a su madre y esta ya sabía que clase de acuerdo habían llegado así que solo le siguió hasta las afueras de Altomare mientras que su hijo iba al jardín secreto

* * *

Lorenzo iba a dar su paseo por el jardín secreto para luego ir a trabajar al museo cuando vio la fuente y vio algo que le causó terror puro, algo estaba mal, muy muy mal, LA FUENTE ESTABA VACÍA, no había joya alma que tuviese en el pedestal con lo cual la fuente debería de pararse de lanzar agua pura a los canales de Altomare con lo cual empezó a ponerse nervioso

"_calma Lorenzo, calma, vamos a ver si hay una grabación del ladrón" _y se dispuso a mirar cuando algo lo detuvo

'yo que tu no haría eso' dijo una voz muy parecida que Lorenzo no reconoció pero si le pareció

"¿quien anda ahí? ¿eres tu el que ha movido la joya alma de su lugar? si es así ¿que has hecho con ella?" pregunta un asustado Lorenzo hasta que un a figura invisible con solo el contorno que Lorenzo reconoció pero lo vio un poco mas grande pero lo desestimó y dijo la figura

'¿tanto tiempo te has olvidado de mi?' dice en telepatía

"¡Latios! ¡casí me das un ataque al corazón!" dice el viejo pero al instante recordó que Latios no conoce la telepatía pero podía hablar en solo la forma humana gracias a Ash por que antes de morir bendijo a sus hermanos

'no soy el' dice el Latios misterioso

"lo se, Latios no sabe la telepatía... un momento ¿como sabes de quien estoy hablando?" dice el anciano empezando a reconocer al Latios "no... es imposible... ¿¡como!?" dice reconociéndolo por completo al Latios que tenía en frente que este se mostró y Lorenzo reconoció ese colorido negro como la noche misma

Lorenzo no pudo resistirse, el se desmayó

**diez minutos después**

Lorenzo se despertó con un Latios negro mirándole con fijos ojos rojos como la sangre misma

"así que no fue un sueño" dijo Lorenzo levantándose para conseguir respuestas "Ash... pero como... se supone que tu estas..." el hizo una pausa "¿muerto?"

'Lorenzo, soy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, hice un trato con el shinigami para dejarme salir al exterior junto con mi madre para así poder ver a mis hermanos y a mi padre una vez mas' dijo Ash mientras se transformaba en su forma humana

"solo por saberlo, ¿cual era el trato que le hiciste al shinigami?" pregunta Lorenzo

"lorenzo, hay algunas cosas que no te las puedo decir aun" dice Ash serio

"¿por qué no?" pregunta Lorenzo

"porque se me tiene prohibido" dice rotundamente Ash

"una cosa mas ¿que pasó con tu joya alma? ¿y como es que la fuente fluye sin ningún problema?" vuelve a preguntar Lorenzo

"pues en orden: como estoy vivo de nuevo no es necesario que mi alma esté separada por que no puede haberlas así que no hay joya alma mas; y para tu segunda pregunta le pregunté al shinigami si podía liberar un poco de su poder para que Altomare no muriese y aceptó a cambio de un favor que ya cumplí hace tiempo" informa Ash

"guau" exclama Lorenzo

"si, guau" contesta Ash

"un momento, si no hay joya alma entonces ¿como vamos a activar la MDA si Altomare es atacada de nuevo?" pregunta asustado Lorenzo

"no te preocupes Lorenzo, he hecho cambios en la MDA y solo atacará a los que tengan ganas de hacer algo malo para Altomare o para toda la isla, incluido el jardín" dice Ash

"vaya, Ash entonces ¿era todo un acto actuar de idiota para ocultar tu verdadero rostro?" pregunta otra vez Lorenzo

"exacto" dice Ash

"pero ¿por qué?" pregunta Lorenzo

"cuando se hacen muchos enemigos es necesario esconder hasta las emociones por que si no te atrapan y te matan" contesta Ash serio "y yo he atacado en un patrón muy inteligente a mis enemigos así que buscaran a alguien que sepa pensar mucho"

"ya veo, solo dos últimas preguntas ¿quien es tu madre? y otra ¿cuando verás de nuevo a tu familia?" dice Lorenzo

" pues en orden: mi madre es una increíble Pokémon que tuve el lujo de conocer y con razón mi padre se enamoró de ella y para tu segunda pregunta me reuniré con ellos en una semana por culpa del trato que hice con el shinigami; te acompañare al museo mientras piensas en quien es mi madre" dice Ash con una mirada al cielo

"eso suena muy bonito lo de tu madre pero no me aclara quien es" dice Lorenzo pensativo y saliendo del jardín en dirección al museo todo pensativo cuando un CLICK le sonó en la cabeza y dijo creyendo que le seguía

"¡¿acaso no es...?! ¿eh? ¿Ash? ¿donde te has metido?" dijo cuando se entero de que Ash no le seguía

'adiós Lorenzo, hasta dentro de una semana, a sido un placer hablar de nuevo contigo' dijo el Latios negro llamando la atención de todo el mundo y yéndose en dirección al sol

"¿pero que?" dijo Lorenzo y miró al cielo cuando vio una figura visible negra cantando una bellísima canción y todos en Altomare vieron al Latios he intentaron en hacerle fotos pero no intentaron capturarle puesto que ya estaba muy lejos cuando se unió a otra figura roja y ambos se hicieron invisibles

Lorenzo murmuro diciendo "este Ash" cuando le sacaron de sus pensamientos

"Lorenzo ¡algo le a sucedido a la MDA, es un cambio muy drástico corre!" dijo un trabajador del museo y Lorenzo se fue corriendo cuando vio el cambio y se sorprendió pero sonrió y dijo para si mismo y sin nadie que le escuchase

"gracias Ash, por todo lo que has hecho y estas haciendo, hasta dentro de una semana amigo mio"

* * *

**siiiiiiiii, he revivido a Ash, ya se que esta historia suena un poco extraña y llena de misterio que se verán resueltos, solo os pido paciencia queridos lectores y comentad al menos porque no tengo ningún comentario por favor, llenadme un poco la moral, hombre**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
